New to Unicorns
by iEspeon
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee decide that today they'll take their relationship to the next level. Except for one thing: Cheerilee's never been with a unicorn before. So Twilight will have to show her lover exactly what she's capable of.


**New to Unicorns**

She smiled as she knocked on the door of the only awake pony in all of Ponyville, the mare she'd been seeing for a while. Tonight was the night they would be going further, and it was something they'd both really wanted for quite some time... after an appropiate date, of course.

"Good evening," Answered the library's patron, the lavender unicorn smiling at her lover.

"Good evening, dear," The maroon-colored mare responded, coming inside as she kissed her sweet, wonderful unicorn.

"Mm, excited, are we?"

"Can't help myself when I'm with a sexy unicorn, can I?" She grinned.

"Well, I've been learning from the best mare a unicorn could ask for, 'Lee."

"Nonsense, you're a natural at this, Twilight."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at the compliment, feeling the heat of her body slowly creeping towards her rear. Having this wonderful, wonderful companion standing right in front of her wasn't helping. She and Cheerilee had met when the teacher had come over for some help with a subject one of her students had asked about: magic.

The school teacher had, like everypony else in Ponyville, known for quite some time that if there was a pony to go to for help when it came to magical knowledge or anything related to the subject, Twilight was the pony to ask. And since she lived in the library, where knowledge was stored and shared freely, it only made sense to go there to ask her for help.

"Should we start with some dinner?" Twilight asked, leading the way to the dining room.

Cheerilee followed quickly. When they'd started dating a few months ago, the poor unicorn had no idea how to cook. It had taken a lot of willpower to not lie about that and be completely honest about how she needed to work on it, but Twilight had impressed her recently with her cooking.

And tonight was no different. The food was more than just gorgeously set out and made, it was nothing less that _delicious_. The salad was perfectly mixed – although that was hard to get wrong, Twilight had somehow managed to burn it – and the lasagna looked nothing more than scrumptious.

This unicorn was the best.

"Twilie, when did you become a better cook than me?"

Twilight gave a grin, "When was I not?"

"Oh, I don't know... burnt salad."

"...You promised never to mention that again."

"Oh, did I? I seem to have conviently forgotten that promise."

Twilight pointed a hoof at her date, eyes narrowed. The grin dissipated the annoyed look on her face, however. "Don't even start, Miss I-made-the-toaster-explode!"

Cheerilee's eyes narrowed in return from across the table. "...Touché."

They held the look for several moments. Then there was a snort from the teacher. And they both broke down laughing.

"Ohhh... you're so much fun to be around, Twilie. I love you."

"I learned from the best teacher in Ponyville."

Cheerilee blushed at the compliment. For some reason, ever since she first came to the library for help – their first time actually meeting up ever – that compliment, if it came from Twilight Sparkle's lovely lips, she felt like she was accomplishing something. Like it made all of the difficulties of her job worth it and all of her accomplishments that much more important. She didn't get that when somepony else said it.

It was one of the reasons she's mustered the courage to ask Twilight out those many months ago. And now, with Spike off in Canterlot on "royal business" – code for Twilie asking the Princess to take care of him for the weekend while she and her date had their fun – they were getting ready to finish it.

Just thinking of that made her tempted to just race upstairs and wait.

"Ready?" Twilight asked quietly, after magicking the dishes clean, and they'd entered the foyer, the door locked for the night.

Her heart leapt into her throat, and before she could say a thing, a throaty groan left her when her lover nibbled her throat. After quickly working up to a more steady relationship, they'd quickly learned each other's weaknesses. But there was a difference here.

These love-bites were, instead of being mostly romantic and meaning to be a part of a cuddle session, were fueled by sheer lust. It was then that Cheerilee noticed the scent wafting from Twilight.

"Hnng, a-a little needy, are we?" She chuckled, only to eep when her lover grabbed her ear and nibbled on it, tugging a bit as well. It drove her up the wall, and made her walls moisten, her nethers getting more excited by the second. "Nnng... couch! Couch! I can't wait for the bed! I need you so bad, Twilie..."

"Mmm... sounds good to me," The unicorn whispered, following the teacher over to the love seat she'd purchased a couple months ago. It wasn't going to be chocolate-colored leather for much longer. The earth pony paused for a moment, and the look on her face made Twilight pause. "Is something wrong, 'Lee? Do you want to push this to another time?"

"No, no... I... I just... I've never been with a unicorn..."

Twilight Sparkle blinked, before giving a sly smile at the pony that was getting ready to sit back on the couch. "Then lay down and let me show you what we unicorns can do..."

Cheerilee's blushing face turned crimson, but she did as she was told. She climbed onto the couch, and slowly spread her self over it on her back, watching as her lover followed suit. Twilight stood over the teacher, leaning in for a lust-fueled kiss, their tongues eagerly meeting to wrestle against each other. But there was something different about this make-out session, and it made Cheerilee's eyes grow wide as she froze, her breath leaving her and letting her lover take over the kissing.

Something was crawling up her leg. Glancing between their slowly-sweating bodies, she saw nothing spreading her hindlegs wider; but she could very clearly feel it, feel the thing pushing her wider, crawling up towards her treasure. Then she glanced up and saw Twilight's horn glowing.

"How does that feel?" Twilie asked softly. Of course, that was when her magic prodded against 'Lee's lower lips, teasing the outside edge.

"Ah! Oh, that feels so good, babe!"

"Good to know... how about this?"

"Eek!"

The cry escaped her without her control. Twilight had prodded her clitoris, and it felt _good_. It was just the perfect touch. She'd had one-night stands with stallions before – a teacher needed some sort of vice, after all – and none of them had that kind of perfect touch against the most sensitive part of her pussy. A throaty groan left her without her consent, her back arching heavily against the mare she loved.

"L-Like it...?" Twilight asked, trying to fight back her own moans, as she prodded her own marehood with her magic.

Cheerilee couldn't talk, she couldn't say a thing; she could only let her body groan as the most pleasurable sex she'd ever had continued. Then the magic moved forward, and spread her walls apart, even as it continued to poke her clit.

"Oh Celestia, that feels GOOD!" She cried, unable to keep her voice from growing in volume and tone rapidly, her climax doing the same. "AH! Twilight, I'm-I'm gunna – mmm!"

Cheerilee's body was locked, her muscles down in her nethers spasming wildly as Twilight's magic pressed against every inch of her cunt, pushing each nerve just right, brushing against her clit and her g-spot. Everything was being touched, and she was being spread at the same time.

She didn't know why she hadn't gone for a unicorn sooner.

It took several moments, but she finally collapsed against the love seat, and finally noticed how much she'd leaked all over it. Despite the magic having left her, the unicorn's horn was still glowing in arousal. Wondering what would happen, she leaned up, and brushed her tongue against it.

"AH!" Twilie gasped in sheer surprise and pleasure from the lust-fueled action. It cut her concentration off, making her unable to finish herself off with her own magic.

Cheerilee, surprised for only a moment at this reaction, grinned and put the entire thing in her mouth. Twilight's eyes rolled up into her head, and she gave the earth pony better access to her horn and she started to bob her head up and down. It took only a few moments, but her lower lips almost erupted with how much this pleasured her, her fluids mixing with 'Lee's on the love seat.

"Ohh 'Lee...!" Twilight moaned loudly, her voice climbing higher faster than Cheerilee's had. The teacher hadn't expected this kind of reaction.

A moment later she felt a swelling buldge on the horn's base, and curious, she brushed her tongue against it. Twilight squeaked.

"Bite it, bite it, bite it bite it bite it bite it!" She exclaimed quickly, clearly desperate for some reason.

Cheerilee hesitated for a second, before doing as told; the unicorn responded by screaming her pleasure to the skies, and 'Lee's eyes went very wide as something erupted into her muzzle. She would have pulled back, but Twilight was very insistent on keeping her horn there and letting it all out. Cheerilee did her best to swallow as much of the odd, jam-like substance as she could, but several globs splashed out and onto her chest. It took almost a minute for the overflow to stop, and the sexy unicorn collapsed before finally removing her horn.

"Oh Celestia that felt good..." She moaned out, having orgasmed in her lower lips several times during that magiculation. "I haven't had a horn-gasm like that in so long... I may have you do that more often, 'Lee..."

"A... horn-gasm?"

"A different kind of orgasm for unicorns. Ohhh... my horn is going to be sore tomorrow after that... how'd you like your first time with a unicorn, sexy?"

"It... it was fun," Cheerilee admitted after a moment, gently licking against Twilight's lips. They shared a kiss, and she shared the taste of the grape-flavored magic-jam that remained in her mouth. "Thank you so much, sexy."

"No thanks is necessary... because after giving me horn like that, I am not done."

Cheerilee felt herself growing closer to orgasm at those very words, as the unicorn got up and stood on the floor.

"Round two in my bed. Now."

The maroon earth pony moved as quickly as she could, surprised at finding her legs weren't bow-legged as they were with other mares she'd had flings with. It only made her more excited for the night, as the bedroom door shut, and she saw the large two-way dildo Twilight grabbed from a drawer.

"On your back, 'Lee... let me show you what else unicorns can do..."

The next day, Twilight had to send her mentor a request to keep Spike there a couple days longer than necessary.

She still had a lot of things to show her sexy, sexy earth pony lover about unicorns, and she would need as much time as she could get...


End file.
